


taking the control

by tobi1989



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi1989/pseuds/tobi1989
Summary: Danny has an encounter while flying to circus gothica to unleash his dark side. wich ends changing everything





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello before you begin Reading, if am going to say some things.

I have noticed that there is no Danny phantom smut (F/M) so I will write one, to see how it goes.

My first language is not English so forgive the bad grammar

This is not going to be a serious story, I tried that with another fic and I am stuck trying to see if I either abandon it or just finish it with some rushed chapters.

This will be a one shot. If I got more than 15 reviews/favs, I might make more

I am not going to bother with plot holes; it is a bitch trying to justify something. I will give short or no explanations.

So if the characters are too different from canon, do not complain.

Just do not ask and enjoy the story, and do not think too much about it.

The chapter happens during control freaks, and begins after the detention (with lancer) of them for being discovered in Circus Gothica. The incident of Danny skipping detention (and imprisoning lancer) occurred like 2 pm, the encounter in Circus Gothica about 9 pm there are seven hours more or less for the events happening.  
The "fight" with Val was short, but to be fair Danny knew her identity and always hold back, now he did not. From here everything is going to be an AU I will try to see how it evolves.

Library at Casper High

"I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable". (Holds up Circus Gothica ticket). "This isn't what I had in mind" (watches Lancer clip his toe. nails)  
"We can always go to the circus tomorrow. That is, assuming we're not grounded and your parents let me within two-hundred feet of you."  
"Guess we'll have to settle for the live web-cast of opening night." (Hiding PDA behind a book)  
Freak show appears on Tucker's PDA.  
"Freak show: Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!"  
"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." Danny walks towards the door  
"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?" (Jumps in front of Danny)  
Danny's eyes turn red, he smiles and leaps into Lancer.  
"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." (Walks into janitor closet)  
Danny phases out and locks Lancer inside.  
"Cask of Amontillado! (Bangs on door) Let me out, let me out!"  
"Danny, what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is!"  
"No such thing as too much trouble. Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." (Phases through ceiling)  
"Man. We better follow him."  
"(sarcastic) Oh no! But that would mean skipping detention and going to the circus! (Notices Tucker's stare) Hello? Irony" (grabs Tucker and runs off)  
With Danny in the forest outside of amity park  
Danny was flying to Circus Gothica to unleash his dark side. Given the fact that he was flying up to the forest (the circus was outside the city and passing the forest) where there is no ghosts and/or ghost hunters he could be forgiven for not noticing that Valerie was on the ground training in the same forest.  
Valerie was training in the forest, in the provisional training grounds she created, it was more a cave where she put her personal belongings and road of obstacles and targets than anything else, but still in her opinion it was perfect. The place was so inside the forest so no one would bother her, and it had everything she needed to improve and get better. Hell, it even had a small source to take a bath if she wished.  
She created this place a few days after receiving the ghost hunter equipment, because obviously she needed to practice how to use it, yes the jet sled was "automatic" but the guns and the rest weren't, just because she could throw saw blades and press a button to shoot, that didn't mean she could hit the target, she needed to practice to do that. It wasn't like she could train in her house, not only for the lack of space but also because her father will have discovered her.  
Therefore, she came here to train; after all running in to the woods was a good way of build stamina.  
She had been coming here after school and trained until night, She always practiced in her suit, she felt comfortable in it, it was incredible flexible and didn't limited her movements, hell it was almost like being naked, and best of all for some reason it didn't ended smelling of sweat like other normal clothes she used (she suspected that there might be some sophisticated technology or some shit like that, but she didn't really care).  
She was distracted with her thoughts, when the ghost detector beeped.  
Ghost signature detected  
She removed her hood and looked at the sky to see the ghost scum, and was surprised to see with ghost it was.  
"Phantom" hissing  
"Mm… he hasn't seen me, I have the element of surprise if I attack him right now I will have the advantage, I could finally get rid of him," she said to herself  
Without more thinking, she took her bazooka and shoot before she lost sight of phantom.  
The blast hit Danny and sent him crashing into the nearby threes and finally the ground. He groaned as he picked himself off the ground and blinking at seeing Val in front of him.  
"I am going to destroy you where you stand ghost" Valerie was confident that she would take him today.  
It was never a good idea to engage in a fight with a powerful ghost, especially one that wasn’t going to hold back.  
"Jajaja, ah Val that is a good joke, didn't we have this exact conversation some time ago? Like I do not know…yesterday. “Chuckling  
"Yes, but this time will be different ghost, I stabbed you last time and really hurt you, and there is no way in hell you could have healed so fast" smirking at seeing phantom angry expression.  
"Yes thanks for reminding me Val, maybe I should repay you the favor"  
Before Val could respond Danny pounced her and tried to take her weapon and disarm her, but she didn't let it go.  
"What the hell, you shouldn't be this strong," said while struggling to keep her weapon  
"I have always been this strong, I am just not holding back right now” he then hits her in her left leg and she drops her weapon because of the pain.  
"Ahhh!" she screamed and falls in the ground in pain.  
Danny took advantage of that, created an ecto rope and proceeded to tie her legs and her hands behind her back. He then puts her down with her back against the ground, once done he removes her hood and while kneeling he stops her from struggling and makes her face him.  
"Seriously Val, we danced this tune before, what made you think this was going to be any different?" curiosity in his voice  
"I caught you by surprise, this should have been easy" said Valerie while wincing in pain and struggling to get free.  
"You are really a slow learner like skulker, aren't you? Maybe I should do something harsher to show you not to mess with me" Chuckling  
"Go ahead scum, do your worst I am not afraid" confident that she could take a beat down. The idea of him using a permanent solution never crossed her mind.  
"You know Val I was going to unleash my dark side at Circus Gothica, but why wait until then?"  
Danny got up from his knelling position and was preparing to launch and ecto ray to implement the "idea" of Sam to just break her legs (she was kind of vindictive when someone hunted her best friend), after all if she was confined to a wheelchair she couldn't hunt him, when suddenly he noticed how erotic Val looked right then.  
Val was in her jumpsuit bound and helpless; struggling to get free but it did her no good. She had couldn't break her bonds, and no time or patience to try and loosen them by relaxing and flexing.  
Seeing her in her jumpsuit tied up and completely at his mercy reminded him of the porn videos and pictures that he saw on the internet (sue him he was a teenager).  
"What are you waiting ghost? You think you are going to scare me with the suspense? Begin to bet me if you want but when I am back in health I will came for you" angry with the ghost for thinking he could scare her.  
That broke Danny of his trance.  
"You know Val, I was thinking of breaking your legs to take you out of the game," said Danny like he was speaking of the weather.  
A chill run down her spine, for the first time Val realized that she was helpless, for the first time she realized the danger she was.  
"I-I am not afraid of you phantom, if you do something like that I will report you to the police, it doesn't matter if my identity is discovered, everyone will know that you did it" trying and falling to hide the silver of fear it was forming inside of her.  
"Relax Val I said WAS. After all it will be a pity that someone with such beautiful legs can't use them anymore" chuckling  
Before Val knew what was going on, she found her head forcefully put onto the ground again. "G-Ghost, phantom, w - what are you doing?" asked a frightened and shocked Valerie, who was trying to pull herself from the ground and failing to do it.  
At any other time, she would be angry and starting to insult and curse the ghost, but right now, she was too afraid and shocked to do so.  
"W - What's going o - on phantom?" Val asked again, as she tried to remain calm, "What's g - gotten into you?"  
"What has gotten into me?, it's a short story, we are alone and thousand miles away from civilization, you are a bitch that is has been hunting me and will never stop hunting me even if you don't have a good reason, all because according to you I am nothing more than an animal that should be put down."  
"Not a good reason? not a good reason?, you ruined my…"  
"Ruined your life blab la bla, that is not a good one, so I will make both of us a favor" said Danny while ogling her body.  
She was getting worried about the looks phantom was giving her and whatever sick plans he was forming.  
"What are you planning to do with me?"  
"Why Val? You are slow, aren't you? I will rape you of course" chuckling  
"R-rape me?" now she was really afraid "b-but you can’t, you are a ghost and I am a human, a-and and ghost can´t have sex that easily they... " shuttering unintelligible things  
"Why not? It will give you a good reason and even the right to hunt me, for me, I will have my revenge on you, have some fun and it will let me unleash my dark side" happily explaining like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Val became horrified at the idea as Phantom was walking up to her. As he got near to her, she tried to fight the bounds she was in. As he got next to her, he ran his hand over her entrance, making her shiver.  
Danny smiled at the fear that Val was showing, it excited him, he felt her need to fight, to get away from him and he liked it.  
"Now I think I should have some fun with you." Smirking  
Valerie looked fearful as Danny was walking up to her. With the shock of what was happening, she didn't react in time as Danny lift by her hair, using force to push her against a nearby tree and began to kiss her.  
However, when He forced his tongue into her mouth, and begun to play with the entrance of her pussy, before pushing his fingers into her, it took a few moments before her senses kicked in again and bite down onto Phantom's tongue. Whilst this had the effect she wanted, having him stop and back away a bit, it also made him angry.  
"You fucking bitch!" Danny snapped at Val as he fought against the pain, as he slapped her hard and knocking her to the ground again.  
Danny was happy that Val was going to be an easy girl, seeing that she just seemed to freeze in fear when he first kissed her, so he became really angry when she bite his tongue. Sure, he appreciated a bit of a challenge from her, but to bite his tongue, that pissed him off big time. Val would pay for that.  
As Danny saw Val getting back up off the ground, he took her by the throat as he used his free hand to play with her breast. However though, Val was trying to get free. Danny just smiled at this, he liked the fight Val was giving, and she wasn't giving him an inch. However, with the grip on her throat, Val wasn't getting far though.  
He then leaned in and whispered darkly into her ear, "I'm going to kiss you again, and if you try and do what you did last time, you'll regret it."  
Danny then began to kiss her roughly, as Valerie tried to push him away from her.  
This can´t be happening to me, I can´t be having my first kiss with phantom or that I am going to lose my virginity like this. She was crying  
As Danny was kissing her, he had his tongue down her throat, and was using the hand that was playing with Valerie breasts to finger fuck her pussy. In addition, as he did so, he made it so that he became relaxed and his hand become loses around Valerie throat.  
This to Valerie was the perfect time to push Danny's hand away from her throat, and make her move to knock Danny out and go for her weapons.  
However it wasn't to be, as she pushed Danny away once her throat was free, she saw him Danny smirk, it seem this was a game to Phantom, and this was just another part of it. It seemed that Phantom was only toying with her.  
Before she could formulate a plan take him down, he hit her again and forced her onto her knees. Danny began to undress and Valerie paled as she realized what was about to happen.  
"If you try and bite this, I would make sure to break all your bones, your pain will last for weeks, making you beg for death for biting my cock off. Is that understood!?" Danny asked darkly to her.  
Valerie only nodded in fear at this, before Danny forced his cock down her throat with his hands on her head. Valerie tried to swallow as much as she could, so that she wouldn't choke on it, but Phantom's hands never left her head, and he went faster. Every time his hands pushed her head harder and faster onto his cock and Valerie would have to swallow deeper, until she began choking on it.  
The sick little perverted bastard, he was hard at what he was doing to her, was bigger than any sixteen year old dicks she had seen when the creepy stalkers send her pictures of their cocks by cell phone. She didn't know if it was a ghost thing or not, but he had a thick eight and a half inch long cock.  
When she managed to swallow about the half of that monster cock, she started gagging and choking on Danny's cock. Her saliva streamed out of the corners of her mouth and down that erected shaft. There was so much saliva that it made a pool on his pubis.  
Danny noticed this and he understood that Val wouldn't swallow it any deeper. She would need some time to get used to the size of his dick. Not wanting Valerie to die by his cock, to Danny it would be a mood killer, he let her head go. And as he did, Valerie pulled away from Danny's cock, and in doing so give a gulp of air.  
As Valerie caught her breath, she couldn't believe what was happening to her, but before she could think more of this, she found herself with her body bent over again with her breasts touching the ground and her hands still tied behind her.  
Danny smirked as he looked at Val, he had no idea what she was thinking nor did he care. All he wanted was to fuck her.  
She still begged him to stop as she tried to free herself.  
"Please no, not that anything but that. I beg you Phantom, just stop I will stop hunting you, I won´t say anyone but please just stop, I beg you" crying  
But Danny didn't give her any thought what she wanted, he wasn't stupid he knew she wouldn't stop and besides if she was going to hunt him restless the least he could do was to give her a reason.  
"Listen carefully Valerie, I'm going to fuck you, there is nothing you can do to stop me so I will give you an advice, relax and try to enjoy it, who knows you might ended up liking."  
Phantom didn't strip her from her suit, he teared the suit a little between her legs, but that was all, maybe because he find it more arousing that way or he hasn't realized in his lust.  
Valerie almost choked with his member, so she was terrified of what phantom big member will do to her virginal pussy.  
"Please no, not that, anything but that." Valerie was crying and begging him to stop.  
Once again, Danny didn't listen to her, he didn't care if she wanted this or not. All he cared about right now was to fuck her.  
He felt some resistance when he took her first.  
"AAAHHH!"  
She screamed in pain at her purity being taken  
Danny was enjoying himself, Valerie was so tight and warm, He was holding onto Valerie' tied hands as he fucked her, holding onto her hands so he could fuck her even harder. As he did so Valerie kept on screaming, begging him to stop, even crying out for help - which wouldn't happen after all they were miles away from civilization.  
However, as he was fucking her, Danny felt Valerie bite his free hand (or at least try it) to get free. This angered Danny, and as he pulled himself out of Valerie, before picking her up by her neck and slap her across the face before saying darkly, "What have I told you about biting me?"  
"I'm sorry, but I… ahhhhh -" began Valerie before she screamed out in pain as Danny hit her again.  
"I don't care the reason, you never listened to me why should I? told you to relax and enjoy. I was being gentle before but no more, I'm going to show you what happens when you hurt Me.," he said  
Valerie felt a chill running her spine at hearing that.  
Fearfully she asked  
"W-what are you going to do?" she shuttered  
"Well Val I have already taken your first kiss and your first time, but you still have one virginity left," he said  
She became white as his hair  
"But I am good guy, so if you call me master and ask nicely I will let you lubricate it before that" he said  
Valerie wanted to fight, to break her ties from her hands and legs and run away, but she have been trying for who knows how long.  
Not wanting the pain anymore, she resolved to do what she should have done from the start.  
She gave up  
“Master can I suck your dick?” she whispered  
“That is no way to ask, maybe I should just your arse in one go” he said  
“NO! PLEASE MASTER LET ME SUCK YOUR COCK I WOULDN’T WANT MY THIGHT ARSE TO HURT YOUR DICK“she begged whit tears in her eyes  
“Fine you can slut now suck me before I change my mind." he said firmly, quite enjoying her helpless desperation.  
He kneeled her in front of him and unzipped his pants  
She didn’t make him wait for long fearful to make him angry again.  
She began sucking immediately  
He watched with great satisfaction as Val began reaching up tentatively with her tongue, the tiny pink appendage flapping around almost eagerly.  
As much he would like to have her arse right there right then, he saw how late it was, and still needed to go circus gothica, so he said to Val.  
“Change of plans Val, I have some business to attend, so lick me until I come as a reward for being a good girl” he said  
She obeyed him without protesting. Her tongue moving, slowly and carefully at yet increasing in pace, flicking her tongue awkwardly.  
"I am Cumming bitch, don't let a single drop fall or you will regret It." he said  
"Hhhgh, God!" The taste made her cringe visibly, and she quickly turned away. "Yuck!"  
"Is there a problem, bitch?" he asked with his voice hard.  
"Nothing master, it tastes delicious," She said fearful of making him angry  
"You have been a good girl Val.," he said softly  
Gently, he untied her hands.

“Sorry I couldn’t take your arse, maybe next time” he apologized while gently slapping her backside

He zipped his pants and left her alone.

“Until next time master” Val said


	2. the surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valerie finally surrenders to her lord and master

A/N: thanks to their last encounter Val wasn’t hunting Danny and as such she didn’t catch skullker´s interest.  
Valerie’s house 5 pm  
The days passed and nothing special happened, Danny knew no one was coming to arrest him in his human form, and he was almost convinced that Valerie would not denounce him in his ghost form so as not to explain to others what was she doing alone in the woods and have to reveal her identity and explain, but even so he had many things to think about, from the moment when he pushed her on the ground, everything had been crazy and the strangest thing was that he did not feel any remorse.  
Moreover, he felt better than ever in his life, he remembered again and again how he had been penetrating, biting, licking ... several times he had to masturbate thinking at that time and especially in the shower, he could not help remembering the change on her face from fear to hate and acceptance when he forced her to swallow his cum.  
He had never experienced anything like that, for the first time in his life he had felt he had control, and he had loved it incredibly.  
Perhaps unconsciously he always fought ghosts for that reason, he liked the feeling of control he had in a fight, maybe his parents were right, he just believed naively that he did it to help others like a super hero, after all why the hell did he bothered to help people like Dash or his classmates who tormented him in school?.  
Danny was no longer believed it, now he was a new person, born from his last encounter with Valerie, he felt like a savage beast, free from the chains which bound him for too many years.  
He had thought a lot to reach that conclusion, now he will only took care of his own affairs, he will take what he wants… no what he deserved.  
No one would ever steal his control again, ever.  
He had crossed with Valerie as Phantom and had greeted her affectionately as always, but she only ignored him and left without even firing a single shot,  
They haven’t talked before as Danny Fenton and Valerie Gray, until this baby project came around.  
He was taken from his thoughts when she talked  
“I left our baby in the bed Danny.” Valerie said  
She was she was referring to the sack of flour that was their homework  
“Wow Valerie you are taking this project very seriously” Danny said nervously  
“Of course” she said smiling  
Why wouldn’t I? After all it is a good practice for when we have one.  
“So, not that I don’t appreciate you inviting me to your house I mean I didn’t need to come here “he asked  
“oh I didn’t invited you for the project master, my dad isn’t here until night and I thought it is time for you to finish taking my anal virginity like you promised” she said with a smile on her face  
“W-wait what?” he said Shocked  
“You know when you were as Phantom about to take my ass but flew away” she said  
He was too shocked to deny or ask how she knew.  
But at the word Master Danny remembered a quote he read from one of Jazz´s books.  
Rape  
Victims of sexual assault endure physical AND emotional trauma; therefore it is crucial that victims of sexual assault receive medical attention that includes examinations by both a physician and a mental health professional.  
One of the least socially understood side effects of sexual assault is Stockholm syndrome. Stockholm syndrome is when a victim emotionally “bonds” with his or her abuser. The bonding is considered a survival strategy for victims of abuse and develops subconsciously and involuntary.  
There have been reports of people becoming suversient to their abusers and even falling in “love” with them.  
If someone has been a victim of sexual assault, he or she must seek help.  
“You invited me, so I can take your anal virginity?” he asked incredulous  
“Master I know I disappointed you last time, but… ” she said meekly  
She looked up expectantly and straightened their posture with a smile adorning her face.  
The Danny from a week before would have told her that she should look for help that she wasn’t thinking right. Something like:  
"I . . . I don't think that we should do this. It . . . it isn't right Val."  
But that was the naïve Danny from the week before.  
“How do I know this isn’t a trick to stab me or shot me as soon as I get my guard down? Like last time” he asked curiously  
She gaped in shock and her eyes widened. Fearful of punish she reassured him.  
"My lord . . ." said Valerie uncertainly, "what, what do you mean? I . . . I didn’t knew what I was doing last time, I was a fool, please forgive me, I only wish to serve you my master. If you think I will harm you, then please just punish me and I will obey." She said meekly  
Danny walked closer to her and looked at her eyes.  
she knew his identity, she could probably shot him from distance while he didn’t expected it, or poison the soda he was drinking or tell his secrets to his parents, or who knows what.  
Still as soon as he saw her eyes he knew she was telling the truth.  
Still given how much trouble she had given him when hunting him she deserved to sweat a little.  
"I want to believe you Val, so I will give you a chance, convince me that you mean your words. Don’t just tell me; show me that you are my girl… No! Show me that you are my bitch, my Slave." he said  
As soon as he said that she began to speak  
"My lord, I beg of you to have a seat!" pleaded Valerie, as it was unbefitting for a proper slave to demand anything of her master.  
She continued getting behind him  
"My lord . . . please, relax; let me show you that I really mean it." She said moving behind him, smiling as she moved a hand to cup Danny's cheek and turn his head so that his eyes gazed upon her. Valerie began rubbing his shoulder blades and neck. Danny moaned as he felt the knots in his back ease.  
Valerie smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I live to serve you, I love you more than you can imagine" she said  
Valerie slowly got to her knees and moved her fingers around Danny's belt. She swiftly unbuckled it and tossed it aside. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants; she kissed Danny on his lips causing him to lose focus, and removed the front of his underwear. She smiled at his manhood and began to give hot kisses on the tip of his cock, the long shaft, and even gave hot kisses to his balls.  
Danny let out an animalistic noise and Valerie took the head of his penis into her mouth. Valerie had been training with bananas since last time she saw it and watching videos to not disappoint him again.  
Danny cried out from pleasure as Valerie was bobbing of his shaft. Valerie began to lift and gently remove his shirt while smiling at her master.  
"Please, my lord! Accept your privilege and let this worthless whore to please you." She said  
Valerie continued moving up and down Danny's shaft, she eagerly licked his manhood as if it were a lollipop and moaned in contentment as she gradually increased her pace of her master's manhood.  
Danny moaned from Valerie's aggressive bobbling of his shaft. He put his right hand atop her head and began petting her like a dog.  
Valerie took the hand of on her head as encouragement and positioned herself to fully deep throat Danny's entire manhood into her mouth.  
Danny blue eyes looked down at Val as she took his shaft into her entire mouth and moaned in contentment. Danny hummed in pleasure and arched his back from the pure ecstasy that reverberated throughout his body at Valerie's obedience and passion to service him like a good slave.  
"This is your privilege, my lord," whispered Valerie while licking his cum keeping her eyes up at Danny as she moaned in pleasure from engulfing his manhood into her mouth.  
Her tongue swiveling around his balls and patting them causes Danny to moan in pleasure.  
Danny's shoulders slackened at Valerie's soft and comforting whispers. He groaned in pleasure as he felt Valerie's tongue tickle, slap, and swivel around his balls and felt the pressure building up in his nether regions.  
"I exist solely to serve you faithfully master. Please Danny, believe me that I will always respect and submit to you my beloved master." She said pleading  
Danny closed his eyes and accepted the pleasure he was feeling thanks to her.  
Danny felt the burst and his manhood as his cum shot into his Valerie´s warm mouth. He cried out in pleasure. Valerie's eyes widened and she moved her mouth back and forth vigorously. Danny cried in pleasure as Valerie relentlessly continued her fellatio and obediently drank his cum. Her tongue flicked around her lord brother's cock and she continued to give her brother a blowjob unimpeded as her saliva covered his shaft and balls.  
This saliva is proof of my dedication to my master! Thought Valerie engorging herself on his manhood and retracting as if she was savoring a lollipop.  
With a soft pop, Valerie finished drinking her lord's cum and removed her mouth off of his manhood. She kissed the slit of his cock as she looked up at him in adoration and servile worship.  
Danny felt his cock twitch and then grow rigid once again as he saw it.  
Danny smiled as Valerie moved her body up on her knees. Danny slapped Valerie roughly on her cheek and shoved her onto the bed. Valerie smiled up at her lord, her eyes shining in gratitude. He is finally treating me as he should, I must serve as I should.  
"Thank you, master" said Valerie, referring to being slapped and shoved onto the bed.  
"Spread your legs," ordered Danny as if she was nothing more than property. "You may cry out any pleasure that you feel while submitting yourself to me as proof of understanding your place."  
Valerie obediently spread her legs wide to her lord so that he could position himself above her womanhood. She felt her purpose in life was fulfilled as his property by awaiting her Master manhood to take her again.  
Danny positioned his manhood above Val´s womanhood. He felt Valerie warmth, heard her whispers encouraging him to take like did last time. Danny lifted both of Valerie's legs onto his shoulders and moved her closer as he repositioned himself.  
Danny plunged his shaft fully inside Val´s womanhood. Valerie cried in pleasure as Danny settled his manhood fully inside of her before moving back and forth in a berserk pace. Tears filled Valerie's eyes, her breasts bounced, and her hips swayed as Danny thrust himself in and out of her womanhood. Danny went at a frenetic speed and let his hips loose as Valerie cried out. Danny scowled and slapped Valerie harshly as he continued his pulverizing her womanhood with his rapid thrusts inside of her. Danny threw his head back and continued to relentlessly thrust inside of her.  
"Yes, oh dear master, yes, yes, yes!" cried Valerie, as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. "Oh yes! My Lord, please! Yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes . . . Thank you master, thank you! I am happy to finally service you as I should have from the beginning." She said  
Danny felt Valerie's walls clench his manhood as he buried deep inside of her pussy. He tightening soon overwhelmed him and the siblings climaxed together. Danny let out an animalistic gurgling and Valerie cried out "Yes! YES!" as Danny's seed spilled forth inside of her claiming her as his personal property.  
Danny sighed as he felt five spurts go forth and shoot into Val´s pussy. Once he was finished, he pulled out and moved her legs off of him. He fell to the side next to her and lay on his back as he tried catching his breath.  
Valerie didn’t waste time and moved her sweaty towards him and pressed her breasts on his shoulder. Danny moved his arm so that Valerie tucked her head on his neck.  
Valerie began to kiss his cheek as he lowered his arm and firmly squeezed her bum with his hand. Valerie jolted and then giggled as she continued kissing his cheek. I finally fulfilled my purpose as his property!  
Valerie swiftly descended and moved her face towards Danny's manhood and kissed the tip affectionately before she took his shaft in her mouth tasting his seed mixed with her own. Valerie began bobbing her head on Danny's manhood and Danny cried out in pleasure.  
Danny's phallus became rigid and Valerie finally removed her mouth. She shifted her body above him and positioned her anus entrance above his master’s dick. Valerie looked at her lord expectantly.  
Danny nodded. "Fulfill your duties and give yourself to me, finish what you should have done last time."  
Valerie obediently plunged downward so that Danny's shaft slammed into her arse in one fell swoop. Valerie cried out in pain and joy while Danny moaned in pleasure. Danny removed his arm from underneath Valerie and moved his body to a sitting position. He pulled Valerie closer to him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and moved his face over to her firm breasts.  
Danny began to lick, bite, and suckle each of her areolas and around her breasts interchangeably as she cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Danny slowly began to thrust inside of her and gradually picked-up the pace as her mewling increased in octave from his quicker thrusts.  
Finally, Danny no longer wanted to wait, and began thrusting into her ass at a rapid pace. Valerie held the back of Danny's head with both her hands and pushed her breasts closer to his face as she grasped large swathes of his hair with both hands. Danny licked, suckled, and bit her breasts as he thrust into her and felt her tightness clench around his shaft.  
"Oh . . . ohhh master, oh yes . . . .!" cried Valerie, as Danny vigorously continued thrusting causing her breasts to bounce. Danny smirked as he continued licking, biting, and sucking her breasts as he relentlessly continued thrusting inside of her.  
"Thank you, my Lord! Thank you! Please, make me yours! I exist only to service you!"  
Danny continued thrusting into her and felt her arse clench as he felt his balls well-up in intensity. Danny came inside and Valerie cried out in pleasure as she felt five spurts shoot inside of her.  
Danny smiled as he fell back to the bed on his back. Valerie fell on top of him, her legs still entangled with his.  
Danny moved one of his arms behind Valerie as she readjusted her head on his shoulder; Danny moved his other arm onto Valerie's bum. Danny caressed her back and squeezed her bum and smiled.  
"You are mine." said Danny firmly  
Valerie snuggled closer and kissed his cheek to confirm it  
"Yes master, I am yours." Valerie responded with a servile.  
They just stayed there relaxing until Danny spoke again  
“I have just one question Val, How did you discovered I was Danny Phantom?” he asked  
“Easy master, I used the cum you gave me to track you with my suit, I thought it was broken when it pointed at your human form, but it did the same when you were in your ghost form, so I followed you in secret at distance, and saw you transform. Don’t worry you were careful, I saw you from distance.” she said smiling  
“Lets change Val, your father is probably on the way, we will talk later” he said  
“All right master” she said like nothing was wrong  
“And don’t call me master when there is other people, if someone asks just say you are my girlfriend” he said  
“Yes master” she said  
Casper high  
“Well it appears that only you, Miss Valerie and Manson got an A.” the teacher said  
“Hey what about me” tucker protested  
“You pass with a B and by the way I think some people want their money back” the teacher said  
Tucker saw the angry students and proceeded to return the money  
“So Danny wants to go to nasty burger” Sam asked  
“All right, I will see you later Val” he said  
“Actually can I come with you? I have a part time job there and it is going to start in an hour” Val asked  
“Sure lets go” he said  
Sam noticed the casual way they talked and asked  
“Danny why are you inviting her?” Sam whispered  
“Well it is complicated but the short version is that a lot happened when we were working together and we kind of became an item” he said ogling Val´s arse  
Sam froze at those words  
“Aren’t you coming Sam?” Danny asked already walking  
“I-I remember that I have something else to do, I-I will see you later Danny” she said  
“All right see you later” he said following Valerie  
Sam just stayed there frozen


	3. the thing about love is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam jelausy causes some troubles for danny and herself, he confronts her to know what is wrong until she blurts that she loves him and how angry she is to be dating a superficial girl. he tells her that they couldn´t be thogeter, that he wasn´t the man she tought he was, seeing her hurt face he finally reveals what did he mean by that. with unexpected results.

FENTON'S HOUSE  
“...So to summarize, Valerie attacked you when you were flying to circus gotica ant thanks to freakshow´s order of freeing your dark side you ended up brutally raping her. " she said dumbly  
"You forgot the part where she later cornered in my secret identity and pretty much offered herself to Me." he said  
"And you sodomised her and ordered to pretend to be your girlfriend" she said  
"Yes, I understand that you probably hate and will go to the police so I will leave immediately..." he said nervous thinking where could he live now that his previous life was over  
"Is it true?" she asked hopefully  
"Everything I told you is it true Sam" he said  
"Even the part where you said you love me too “she asked hopefully  
"Y-yes especially that" he said blushing  
"Danny I won’t go to the police, I never liked Val she is a psycho that always attacked you, and everything that happened was her and freakshow´s fault, you can relax” she said   
Thinking that the love of her life loved her and ignoring everything else  
"A-all right" he said not believing her and making a list of what will he need to become a runaway  
She noticed it, realized what he was thinking and said.  
"Fine let’s go to Val´s house" she said  
"What? Why?" he asked  
"To give you proof I will not go to the police, follow me." she said  
"W-what? What do you mean by that?" he said following  
After some time in which Sam ignored Danny attempts to ask what she was doing, they arrived to Val´s house  
"Hi Val, can we enter there is something we have to discuss" Sam said  
"Manson? Danny? Of course" she said not knowing what else to say  
Once inside Sam spoke  
"Well go ahead Danny take that bitch" she said before they could say something  
"W-what?" both Val and Danny said  
"well Danny you are afraid that I go to the police and planning of running away, but see if I am here while you fuck Val I become accomplice and so I couldn´t go to the police without having to get into trouble too." she calmly explained  
There was so many wrong things with that, but what he was about to say was interrupted by Val  
"NO! PLEASE MASTER DONT LEAVE ME" She screamed while trying to get close to Danny  
Key word trying, Sam slapping her stopping her and making her fall in her ass  
“Stop screaming, didn’t you hear me? Just be a good bitch, let him fuck you and everything will be all right” she said  
“Y-yes thank you Sam” Val said   
Sam slapped her again  
“Don’t call me Sam we aren’t friends” she said angry  
“Yes mistress” Val apologized   
“Mistress? Well anyways go ahead Danny fuck this bitch” Sam said  
Not believing what was happening, with hesitation, he asked.  
“You aren’t going to change your mind right?” he asked unsure  
“Danny you know me, so what do you think?” she answered  
"Let's… go ahead and get this over with." he said, biting the inside of his cheek. "Where's your bedroom Val?"  
Val snapped to attention.   
"Just follow me! Master and mistress" she said, a slight grin on her face.   
She moved her ass seductively while guiding them  
The three of them strode to the bedroom, Sam gently closing the door behind them.  
There was a chair beside the bed that Sam sat down.  
"Alright." Sam murmured. "Just… start, I guess."  
Valerie swallowed nervous of having public, and then, gently, she peeled off her clothes.  
She stood in front of him, her face a thick shade of crimson. Clad in a pair of lacy dark violet lingerie, she looked breathtaking. The bra seemed a size too small, struggling to contain her rather large breasts. The thong seemed even tighter, the outline of her snatch clearly visible through the fabric.  
"Hmm…" Danny hummed, as he folded his arms over his chest.  
"Go ahead Danny, take her" Sam said  
"Get on the bed," he told Val. He peeled his clothes off, stripping down to just his boxers. He folded the garments up, setting them down carefully onto a dresser.  
Val gulped, catching an eyeful of the significant bulge that her master possessed, before quickly flitting her gaze away. She climbed onto the bed, easing herself onto her back.  
Danny crawled onto the bed as well, a curious glint in his eye. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye.  
Somehow having her there was making him incredible aroused.   
With a sharp jerk, he yanked his boxers down - freeing his hardened cock.  
Sam gasped. What… what in the God's name was that thing? She had seen some members on the internet out of curiosity, but they didn’t compare, it was… massive, monstrous. Majestic. So thick, so long, throbbing veins and muscles running along the length of his member. She merely gaped at it for a moment; her violet eyes the size of dinner plates.  
He would have to take this slow, that much was obvious. Considering Sam's presence… more likely she being a virgin, he wasn't interesting in scaring his best friend towards sex, so he will go gently.  
The idea of hurting Val with his mammoth cock didn’t cross his mind.  
Danny advanced forward, Val cowering as his mighty member pressed eagerly against her thigh, smearing drops of precum across her skin. With a yank on her hips, he pulled her close, her body laid bare before him.   
Every inch of it, from the black skin of her neck, all of the way down to her smooth and long legs.  
She flinched, as his fingers slinked behind her back. Danny unhooks her bra easily - pulling the garment away, and discarding it onto the floor. Her breasts spilled free from their confines, showing her nipples to her master.  
He leaned down. One hand gently squeezed one of her tits, his mouth working over the other one - tongue swirling around her nipple. All the while, he gently rocked his hips against hers, his enormous member rubbing against the fabric that covered her slit.

Val bit her tongue, to stop the mewl that strained to break free from her throat. She groaned as he teased her nipple with his teeth, and bit back another mewl as he gave her breast a good grope.  
As much as he enjoyed playing with her bountiful breasts, he knew that Sam was waiting for some more… action. He cast a quick glance at her, who was watching the scene in front of her.  
Danny sighed, before pulling back more. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her thong, before gently pulling it off - discarding it behind him without a care in the world.  
He took a moment to examine her shaven snatch, running a hand over the vulva, spreading her folds a tad. She was incredibly wet just after some simple foreplay. Her juices were already dripping copious amounts from her slit, dripping onto the sheets.  
Another gasp escaped her, as he pressed the tip of his member against her entrance.   
"Enjoy it Val." And then, with a soft pump of his hips, he slid inside of her.  
Val jolted. Her lips formed a tiny 'O', her fingers digging into the sheets. It felt… it felt as if a sword had pierced her. It stung a bit at first, before gradually feeling better, and better, as her walls grew used to the massive invasion. Just like the last times  
Danny smirked.  
His hands on her hips, he continued to feed his enormous monster into her. Inch after inch, he burrowed into her incredibly hot and wet pussy.  
He could almost laugh at the look on her face, clearly torn on pleasure at how good he was starting to feel inside of her.  
Danny leaned down, until his breath was tickling her ear.  
"How does it feel…?" he whispered teasingly.  
"It feels great master…" Val grumbled  
Danny didn't respond, although he couldn't help the thin smile that appeared on his face.  
He prided himself on how he had became at fucking Val, almost making her orgasm as soon as he puts his tool inside of her.  
And judging by the way Val was feeling, her inner walls grasping at his member like a lifeline, he knew that she was already well on her way to Cumming herself.  
Possibly his favorite part of making love, was making Val cum.  
And now… for the same finishing blow. The one-two punch.  
He drew back until just the tip was left in… and then thrust in, his member grounding against her G-spot. At the same time, he nudged her engorged clit. Just like that, fireworks went off inside of Val's mind.  
"Argh…!" she groaned. Her walls tightened around him in a vice grip, her eyes rolling back into her head. She shook and shook beneath him, before stilling. Her chest heaved up and down, her black hair in disarray - as if she had just been through a marathon round of sex, despite the fact that it had lasted less than ten minutes.  
Danny smirked, shaking his head slightly.  
He pulled himself free of her cunt, and as if on cue, blew a load onto her stomach - bathing her navel in hot and sticky cum. Val could only stare at him, eyes half lidded as his warm essence coated her.  
Danny chuckled. He eased himself off of the bed, his still hardened member dripping a mixture of cum and her juices. He wiped himself off with the sheets, before turning to Sam.  
"Satisfied?" he asked.  
Sam flashed him a massive grin that almost seems out of character. "Oh… oh hell yeah, I'm satisfied." She said.   
As Danny began to dress, Sam threw himself onto him. In an instant, she had kissed him, she grinned widening at feeling her member gotten hard again.  
She directed Danny towards the bed, threw Val from It. And sit there  
“Come here Danny please” she said opening her legs showing him her panties  
Danny was too aroused to think and just did what she asked   
Now… Sam wasn't going to lie; she was terrified of how well endowed Danny was. But she also loved Danny and knew she wanted him to be her first, so she decided to make her move on him before she lost her nerve.   
Sensing her nervousness at having the tip of his member on her pussy he calmed her down.  
“Sam if you aren’t sure…” he said   
She silenced with a kiss  
“Do it Danny, I trust you.” she said  
“I will be gentle” he said  
Danny kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth.   
Sam could feel her arousal with every second.  
Though Sam didn't have much experience, Danny reveled he got some from fucking Valerie.   
Sam lost herself in her lust.  
Danny running his hands lovingly through her hair.  
"Mmmmhh…" Sam moaned, melting into the kiss.  
Danny held her in his arms, his removing off her black shirt making it intangible, leaving her body on display for him to marvel.  
When Danny pulled away finally Sam leaned backwards, her head tilting back as taking air as much as she could.   
Danny took advantage of Sam's disorientation by attacking her breasts, cupping the round melons in his hands and applying his tongue to them.   
"You know, Sam, you've always had such nice tits. I'm sorry I never told you before," he noted before licking her hardened nipples.  
"D…a…nny…" Sam moaned her mind opening up to the lust within her.   
She grasped his bare shoulders and leaned back more, letting Danny's hands travel all over her body.   
"Ohhh…"  
Sticking out his tongue, Danny licked up the front of Sam and kissed her again.  
Slowly Sam began to rub her body into Danny's.  
When he broke the kiss, Danny traced her lips with a finger, ready to end the foreplay.   
"Sam, who am I to you?" he asked  
"Danny…" Sam moaned as Danny reached down and rubbed her pussy, her honey pot dripping onto his fingers. "You're my friend…"  
"And?" Danny asked with a smile,  
"You're the man I love…"  
"And?" Danny repeated, leaning forward to lick Sam's ear. "Say it…"  
"You're my…my…You're my boyfriend!" she said  
Her strength suddenly returning to her, Sam wrapped her arms around Danny and pushed him back. The two rolled off the bed as they kissed madly, Sam's body burning up with unbridled lust. Danny was amused as he struggled against the strong girl, giving up a token resistance before using his inhuman strength to pin her to the bed, holding her wrists over her head with one hand.   
"Shall we finish the fore play?" Danny asked, his fingers tracing her body again.  
"Yes!" Sam said, her loins burning with arousal as Danny rubbed his long cock against her tender folds.   
Danny grinned above her before devouring her lips with another breathtaking kiss.   
"Danny…" she cooed as Danny sat back, putting her legs over his shoulders. "Stop teasing, do it!."  
"As you wish Sam," Danny said as he lined his cock up with her entrance.   
The Goth gave a loud cry as Danny plunged his cock into her entrance, taking her swiftly. Danny gave Sam a chance to get adjusted to his large size before start to move.  
"Ohhhhh!" Sam wailed letting a few tears, her mind turning to mush as Danny reshaped her pussy. Danny leaned forward and pressed his full weight down onto Sam, pinning her to the bed while slowly fucking her brains out.   
The room became filled with both the sound of his hips slapping hers along with the constant spewing of moans that left Sam's lips with each thrust into her tight honey pot.  
"Oh! Oh god! Danny! Ah! Ahh! Ohhh!"  
Sweat dripped down Danny's back as he fucked Sam relentlessly. He gave small moans each time Sam's cunt tightened around him, the boy reveling in her tightness. He loved how tight her virgin pussy felt around him.  
"Ahhhh!" Sam shrieked as she came, her vision spinning as her pussy gushed around Danny's cock, the boy not stopping his thrusting even as she came. Danny silenced her with another passionate kiss. He let her legs fall off his shoulders and let her wrap them around his waist. He felt so good he felt he could fuck Sam forever.  
Sadly he was tired from fucking Val. Soon enough Danny's balls swelled up, ready to pump his load into Sam's hungry pussy.   
"Gonna cum!" Danny grunted, his hands squeezing Sam's breasts.  
"Yes! Inside, Danny! Cum inside of me!" Sam pleaded lewdly. "I want your cum!"  
"Ah! Arghhhh!" Danny cried out, throwing his head back as he slammed his cock into Sam one last time before letting go of everything. He filled Sam's pussy to the brim, filling her womb with his cum.  
Sam shuddered as she was pumped full of cum.   
Sam moaned lewdly as Danny pulled out of her, sitting up and wrapping her arms around them. Danny stuck out his tongue and she did the same, the two entwining their tongues while Sam rubbed her breasts into Danny's chest.  
Finally they both fell onto the bed at each other’s side.   
"Fuck…" Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair. "That was… that was awesome."  
Danny propped his head up with an elbow. His gaze drifted to her abdomen, which was bathed in the long since dried cum of Danny - her normally pale skin a shade lighter where his seed had marked her.  
"We have to do that again." he murmured. "I mean… uh… if you're alright with it, that is." A pause. "It was just… that was… amazing, Sam." He said  
Sam glanced at him. "Are… are you sure, Danny? What about your girlfriend" she asked with mirth.  
"I'm sure Sam. And what girlfriend? Val is just a cum dumpster, she is nothing against you" He said  
"Alright…" she whispered, as he pressed his member against her entrance. "We can do it again, you can even bring Val next time." She said  
Danny grinned. "I love you so much" he murmured, as he entered her.  
A thin smile curled her lips. "I love you too." she replied.  
As great as Danny felt there was something that was bothering, he was about to ask when Sam beat him to it.  
"What is with that look Danny?"She asked  
"Is just...how can you be all right with all this?" he asked  
"You still think I am lying?" she asked incredulous  
"After the way you treated Val like a bitch and throw her from her own bed to make space... not in the slightest. Still how can you be Ok with this?" he asked  
“First don’t compare female dogs with Val, second, let me ask you something Danny and I want you to answer me honestly” she said  
“Ok” he said  
“Lets say that Dash hits me for you ruining his favorite jacket –don’t interrupt me- now for whatever reason I tell you not to do anything to him, this continues for a few days, him hitting me I making you promise not to do anything to him, and you getting angrier. Until one day he hits me harder than other times and I snap, I take him by surprise and hit him in the hard in the balls and kick his head until he falls unconscious. The next day the police goes to school to interrogate suspects because a popular student ended up in the hospital and it is possible he doesn’t survive. I don’t have an alibi so they will discover me and would probably send me to jail, what would you say them when they ask you?” she asks  
“Officer she couldn’t have done it, she was with me and tucker last night” he said without doubt  
“Why would you lie to them? ” she asked  
“you are my girlfriend I am not going to let you go to jail just because you killed an asshole that deserved it, honestly how can you think I will let him hurt you….” he said angry  
Sam silenced him with a kiss  
“Now you understand, I never liked Valerie, but I hated her when she began hunting you like an animal, and also girlfriend? When did agree with that?” she said smiling and blushing at the same time  
“I-I me-mean if you want it, I know you said it in a moment of passion, but I c-can break with Val in public and we can become an item.” he shuttered  
“oh Danny I would love it, but you know my parents, they got an restriction order against you, if we began dating we would probably move to another state, lets keep pretending that bitch is your girlfriend” she said ignoring the fact that said bitch was a few feet from them  
“All right Sam, we should go by the way it is already late.” Danny said   
“Lets go, by the way Val you should clean this place” she said agreeing   
“Mmmmhh” she said to tired to answer  
Sam kicked her  
“Answer bitch” Sam said  
“Yes mistress” Val answered loudly  
“Good, let’s go Danny” she said


End file.
